Complicated
by luv nikki
Summary: It’s a boring summer for Hermione Granger until Ron and Harry come over, and then it’s just a fiasco! Her parents go on a business trip so the house is left with 3 teenagers and no parents! It also involves a cruise to Hawaii later. RW&HG and HP&GW[Fin]
1. Summary and Welcome

Hey! This is my first HP Fan Fiction it's a RW/HG iv read like thousand of Romance fan fiction from Fred/HG to HP/GW so I shouldn't be that bad, one thing though I am extremely bad at spelling (thank god for spell check) so don't get pissed at me if I get a few word spelled wrong I'm only 13! O and this story is rated R for sexual content basically. Personally I don't really care if I get feedback or not, I only do this for fun, but if you have the time that would be super nice! The title of this story is actually the title of a song by Carolyn Dawn Johnson its called Complicated it was one of my favorite songs when I was little. Oh anf PLEASE no more flames!Ok all stops chattering now and get to the summary...

Summary: It's a boring summer for Hermione Granger in till Ron and Harry come over, and then it's just a fiasco! Her parents go on a business trip so the house is left with 3 teenagers and no parents! It also involves a cruise to Hawaii later in the story. RW&HG and some of HP&GW OotP spoilers!

Luv Nikki

-This story currently being updated! I recommend you don't read it right now because it's messed.


	2. Lots of Love Darling

Ch.1

Hermione Granger was lying on the bed staring out the window when an owl soared through; she got up and ran to the bird. It was "Pig" Ron's owl; she opened the letter and read…

Hey 'Mione,

What's new? Not much with me. Gin's gone to visit Loony Lovegood's house for the next week, so I'm stuck at home. Fred and Gorge came over yesterday and were telling my dear mother about how good the Joke shop is doing. She didn't seem to impressed, wonder why ay? I keep bugging mom to let you and Harry come over but she always says crap like "When the time is right…" god sounds like a bloody seer if you ask me. Well I got to go, bye!

Love

Ron

'He put love' she thought blushing. She had liked Ron as more than a friend for awhile she could hardly admit it to herself let alone him, how could she be in love with one of her best friends? It just wasn't like that.

"Honey, are you alright?" she spotted her mom at the door peeking in.

"Yah, I'm fine Ron just owled."

"Oh really. What did he have to say?" her mom asked looking interested

"Just complaining that his mom won't let me and Harry come over yet."

- Silent -

"Well why don't they come over here?"

"Really!"

"Sure all have to double check with your father but I'm sure it will be fine they can stay in the extra rooms"

"Thanks! Can I owl them?"

"Sure. I got to go to a business meeting so ask them to come tomorrow about 3 maybe."

"Ok!"

Her mom left and she jumped on her bed which she normally wouldn't do, but she was feeling crazy right now.

* * *

An hour later she was writing the letters:

Dear Ron,

Hello, how are you? I'm fine but all get to the point, do you want to come to my house with Harry in till your mom lets us go to your house? Well owl me back with the answer, if you can come show up around 3:00 okay? Bye! See yah!

Love

Hermione

Dear Harry,

Hello, how are you? I'm fine but all get to the point, do you want to come to my house with Ron? Well owl me back with the answer, if you can come, show up around 3:00 okay? Bye!

Love

Hermione

After she finished the letter she now she had to go shopping!

She came back with 7 full bags, she had also got Harry's and Ron's birthday present. Ron's wasn't really soon but she figured if anything bad happen to the school around his birthday she wouldn't have that to worry about as well.

She ran upstairs just in time to see Pig and Hedwig flying in through the window in the room she ran over and open Harry's letter it said:

Dear Hermione,

Hey, yah I'm great, well now anyway! (Not so much when I thought I was going to be stuck with my bitchy relatives most of the summer) Of course all come! I got to go right now because my uncle's spazzing. See you then! Bye.

Love from

Harry

Then she read Ron's letter…

Dearest 'Mione,

Hey, I'm fine! Yes of course all come! Tomorrow at 3 it is then! What would I do for the summer with out you, id be bord shitless! I got to go, bye.

Love yah lots darling!

Ron

She blushed on the second last line even though he meant it just as friend, Tomorrow would differently be interesting.

* * *

These chapters are total crap, so I'm going to try and fix them up a little. I've gotten to many flames to count and I hate people that don't at least try and fix there fiction when its crap. So I'm not going to me hypocritical and do the same. Bubi.

Luv Nikki


	3. Phone Call

Thanks to my reviewers!

Ch 2

Dear Harry,

Hey, I totally forgot! My dad will come and bring you to my house today at about 5:00 k well I got to go get ready see yah!

Love

Hermione

After she sent that letter she decided she would go put some makeup on.

She was putting some eyeliner on when the phone rang that's strange she thought she had her own line and no one except her Grama called on that line and her grams was in Mexico on vacation right now. She picked it up any way an was surprised to her Ginny's voice coming through the speakers

G means Ginny

H-means Hermione

G-Hey!

H - Hey Ginny! So you're the sane one in the house, one time Ron tried to call Harry's house (laughing) He was yelling in the phone like he was deaf!

G – Ginny laughing well we did a little practice prank calling first

H – Really? So why did you call?

G – I know you love my brother and just to let you know I think you're perfect for each other.

H – Who told you?!?!?

G – That's not the point is it the point is that you like him and probably love him so you got to do something about it.

H – Ok I'll try I was planning on telling him soon anyway

G – K you better or all half to tell Fred and George and they give you a talking to (Luna was laughing in the back round)

H – God I'm scared!

G – Relax he won't bite... well maybe he will but if he does it will be for affection not to be mean"

Hermione laughed at this to.

H – Right

G – Luna and I got to go but tell him! Hey if you marry him we will be sisters! Well bye!

H – Bye

She placed the phone down Well If she was going to get Ron she better be ready so she went upsairs to do some meditation.

2 hours later the door bell rang, Hermione ran down the stairs but tripped on the last stair she fell but go strait up again and ran to open the door she flung it open and Ron was standing there grinning.

"what took you so long" she flung herself on him and whispered

"Hey"

"Hi" he whispered back

She let go of him and stared into his eyes god they were so nice when Ron's dad interrupted there silent

"Hello Hermione"

"Hi Mr. Wesley"

That's when Hermione's mom came down the stairs and walked up behind Hermione

"Hello Ron and Mr. Wesley, how are you? Come on Hermione invite your guest in"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Come on in" she said

Well IV got to go back to work should I help carry Ron's bags up?" Mr. Wesley asked

"That's alright Mr. Wesley ill help Ron with his bags"

"Ok well IV got to go then but Ron you be good and have fun" he said smiling and winking at Ron.

Hermione was helping Ron with his bags when he suddenly asked "so how's your summer been?"

"Good we went to the beach a few times I when to the book store" (Ron rolled his eyes)

"Gee what a surprise Hermione in a bookstore never would of thought" He Smiled with his lopsided grin that never failed to make her melt.

"The sarcasm in that was not missed" Hermione laughed although she was dieing to say god I love you but didn't of chores

It was quiet again She looked at him

"You want to check out your room?"

Ron's eyes lit up "sure"

"Come this way" she said

"Your house is nice, it's not too big or too small" Ron muttered

"Yah I love it, this room is yours my room is across the hall and Harry's is beside yours she pointed to the room beside it." Hermione said

"Alright can I go in now?" he said impatiently

"Yes" she said laughing, he was differently the same Ron even if his body had changed a little he was taller (of chores) and had (if possible) nicer abs, specking of abs she looked at Ron's butt you could faintly see it through his kaki pants.

He opened the door and gasped "wow"

She smiled she new he would like it was painted light green and had orange covers for the bed there was a huge dresser and a privet bathroom it was ideal for him she laughed "I guess Harry gets the floral bedroom then"

Ron laughed "I'm sure he will love that" he said sarcastically

He was silent for a minuet looking around the room smiling. When he was done he said

"I want to see your room now" he had a dangerous grin of his face that made her want to pee her pants.

God he was sexy!

She walked behind him to her door when he asked

"Can I go in?"

She nodded

He opened the door and...


	4. Over Protection

Hey Thanks to the lovely reviewers!

(And I promise I will put more about Ron's amazing body in chapters to come lol)

Over Protection

He opened the door and looked around he looked back at Hermione

"So this is your room???" he asked she nodded he started to laugh

"Really???"

"Yes Ronald I admit I have a rater exotic rooms do you have a problem with that?"

He looked around the room again it had leopard print around the whole room and There was a hart shaped lamp on her dresser with a few pictures there was a brown carpet and a big TV over to the side, there was only one sign that Hermione even lived in this room there was a bookcase over to the other side, her bed was against the far wall and there was also leopard print sheets with orange pillows.

He stopped laughing when she started glaring at him he walked over to the pictures there was a picture of a cat he didn't recognize, and his eyes flew over to a picture of him Harry and her all first years he smiled. He looked at the others there was one of her and that cat that was in the other picture the there was one of her and a girl her didn't recognize either there was one of her grama he guessed then he laughed there was one of her crawling around in a dipper and a small shirt when she was about 2 he guessed.

"Oh know you didn't see yah" she made a grab for the picture of her in her dipper when she was little but he grabbed it before she got it.

"Harry has GOT to see this" he laughed

"NOOOO" she squealed and tried to grab the picture from him but he didn't let her he put the picture over his head and she jumped but couldn't get the picture she laughed when he tickled her with his free hand then she fell on the floor and he pinned her down she squealed but took her sweat shirt off that he was pinning her down with and slid out from under him he got up quickly in till he saw what she was wearing it was this sexy little halter top, with jeans that were way to low for there own good.

He stared a she just stood there and blushed.

Then suddenly she walked up to him and grabbed her photo she ran to her bed and when he finally recovered from the shook he ran over to the bed and grabbed the photo from her she laughed again and he stood up she was jumping up and down in front of him trying to get the picture when she herd her dad grumbling over at the door Harry beside him trying very hard not to laugh.

"Ron would you mind if I talked to you down in the living room for a minute" Hermione's dad asked.

Harry looked half sorry for him and half ready to burst out laughing.

He didn't though.

"Um I think all just go show Harry his room now." Hermione muttered

"I think that wound be very smart" her dad said

"Come on Harry" She said and walked out of the room past Ron and gave him a little grin he gulped but smiled back. Harry just rolled his eyes and followed Hermione out of the room.

They walked down the hall and Hermione opened the door to the floral guest room. Harry looked around and smiled a smile she knew was fake

"Gee Hermione it's... cute"

Hermione laughed "sorry Harry this is the room my Aunt Katrina stays in... she really likes flowers as you can see"

He laughed to "Let me guess Ron got the good room right"

"Sorry" she muttered

""Its alright I'm just thankful to have a double bed instead of that small twin bed I have at the Durstley's. Harry grinned "So what where you and Ron doing when I got here?"

"Well he took an embarrassing picture of mine so I was trying to get it back" Hermione muttered blushing.

"Can I see the picture???" he asked

"NO!!!"

"Fine............ so you like Ron do you?" He asked

"Who the hell told you???"

"I figured it out" Harry said

"So you were the one who told Ginny!" Hermione asked loudly

"Yah" Harry said

"Ass" she grumbled "I'm just glad Ginny wasn't lavender or pavil they'd have it all over the school the first day!

"So you admit it?"

"Yah" she said slowly

"admit what?" Ron came in the room and looked like he wanted to faint whether it was from her fathers "talk" or from the floral room she did not know although she was sure she would find out soon.

"O nothing we were discussing house elf's" Harry said brightly

Hermione smiled

"O... well your father is bloody annoying asked me if I was how did he put it... o yah sexually active with you" of course I laughed and he thought I was lying when I said "no" then he asked me the second time and I said "not yet" joking of course he really doesn't enjoy a good joke though because he almost chewed my head off for my comment said there was know joking with his daughters health I said I totally agree I thought that might shut him up it didn't though he still gave me another 10 minutes of threating me he said if I ever get you pregnant I will regret it and then to top it off with a nice cherry he told me a bunch of shit about using condoms"

Harry was snickering and Hermione was just flat out laughing.

"Sssoorryyy" she managed to get out before falling on the extra bed laughing Ron and Harry both fell on it as will then had a pillow fight in till dinner.

At dinner they all sat down at a large table meant for 6 people. Ron sat beside Hermione then her father glare at him till he moved to sit beside Harry. Hermione was getting a bit annoyed at her father she liked Ron sitting beside her so after dinner she asked if she could be excused and stomped up to her room god why did her father have to be so over-protective she was fucking 16! She heard a knock on her door she said come in her mother open the door and came to sit on her bed beside her

"hey Hun"

"Hi" she muttered

"Sorry about your father I know how much you like Ron all try to loosen him up a bit" her mom said

"Thanks mom" she said her mom was much better with this kind of stuff than her dad.

"Your welcome Hun, just try to keep the fun till when your father is at work, actually me and your father may be going on a business trip soon so you can have your fun then"

Hermione jumped up

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Good I'll have time alone with him" Hermione said quietly

"Just don't forget Harry he needs you guys right now" her mom said sincerely

(Her mom knew about Hermione's 5th year)

"That's why I'll invite Ginny over too"

"Good idea, I think your dad would like it if there was another girl to even it out a bit." her mom answered

"Ok all owl her tomorrow"

"Where leaving Wednesday" (it was Saturday)

"Ok"

"Well I better go make sure your father hasn't killed the boys yet"

Hermione smiled

They walked down stairs and when Hermione saw the boy's faces she was tempted to giggle they looked as if they wanted to throw up.

She was going to sit down but inseted of being a good girl and sitting where she would normaly sit she walked up beside Ron and said

"Want to share a chair?"

Ron smiled and shoved over she sat down beside him and turned to see her dads face surprisingly he didn't look that mad although he didn't look exactly pleasant she guessed that had something to do with her mother.

She loved sitting beside him, he was so warm she wondered what it would be like for him to hug her with his shirt off instead of on with his amazing 6 pack she guessed it would be pretty nice.


	5. Ginny Arrives

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the last chapter I was a little tired when I wrote it so it mite of been a little stupid.

Chapter 5

Dear Ginny,

Hey! Are you home from Luna's yet? If you are would you like to come over to my house, I need a girl to talk to or all go nuts, my parents are going on a business trip so it will just be for teenagers in the house! Maybe we can have a party! (Don't tell my parents though or well never get them out the door)

I got to go, bye!

From

Hermione

She sent the letter with Hedwig and when to visit Ron.

She knocked on his door and for some reason she felt a bit nervous relax she told herself it's Ron! It didn't work though she still felt nervous.

"Shit!' she said

"That's sort of colorful language for a top student"

She looked up and there was Ron in only his pajama bottoms

"Holey shit!!!"

"Am I really that impressive???" he asked flexing his muscles with a stupid grin on his face

She blushed and said

"Yep"

He looked surprised that she actually admitted it but continued on

"So you want to come in?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head he walked to his bed she watched his bottom she could see it even better with his pajama bottoms just on. She was starting to get really sweaty what if he caught her staring but she just couldn't move her eyes. When he turned around she quickly brought her eyes so they rested on the floor. She sat next to him on the bed.

"So how do you like it here?" she asked

"It's alright those TV this are assume and the computer are brilliant!"

She laughed

"You know you're really pretty when you laugh" she said in almost a whisper

Hermione blushed she looked at Ron she guessed he'd be blushing but he wasn't he just had a small sweet smile played on his lips. She examined his lips they were neither to big or to small they were just right.

He saw her staring and leaded down near her ear

"You're checking me out again"

Hermione really blushed this time why did he have to ketch her almost every time!

"Sorry" she muttered looking down at her feet

He placed his hand on her chin and brought it up so he was staring in her eyes so intensely she thought maybe he was going to kiss her but Harry took that moment to walk in and say

"Ron have you seen my tie...... ok all just leave now" he said and ran out of the room.

Hermione was mad but thought of it as sort of funny so she laughed for the 5000 time that day

"God I must be turning into Lavender or Parvati!"

Witch only made her laugh harder. Ron was looking at her like she was nuts but started laughing as well although he didn't look like he really knew what he was laughing about.

When she was finally finished she said

"K that was awkward"

Witch only made her start laughing again

"Yes that was a little wasn't it" Ron said nervously

Then Hermione stopped laughing and looked at him seriously

"Were you just about to kiss me...?"

He looked at her again and he said very sadly

"Yah sorry"

"Don't be" she said and with that she got up kissed him on the check and left him stunned.

She walked down the stairs and to the living room to watch a little TV when she got there Ginny was sitting on the couch with the TV already on.

"Hey!"

"Hey Hermione" The youngest Wesley ran over to her and hugged her

She said with a huge grin "So have you told my brother yet?"

"Um well not really... I just got back from a rater embarrassing situation with him"

"What happed???"Ginny asked with worry

So Hermione told the story

Ginny laughed

"He was going to kiss you?!?!"

"Yah" Hermione said

"Wow Ron must be giving Harry some big shit right now"

Hermione laughed

"What do you say we go tear are boys off each other"

Ginny laughed

"Eeewww! That's nasty Hermione"

Hermione laughed to and they ran upstairs to get the boys

They walked into Ron's room Harry and Ron were both jumping on the bed and tossing pillows at each other laughing.

When the saw Hermione and Ginny, Harry jumped off the bed ran over to Ginny and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey" Ron said to his sister "I didn't know you were visiting to"

"Yah Hermione said her parents were going on a business trip for a few days so she needed a girl in the house or she might not get her dad out the door." Ginny laughed

They both said "Really!"

"Yah" Hermione said

"Hey maybe Hermione's dad will give them a "talk" Ginny said giggling

"He did, well to Ron anyway"

"Hermione's dad is just about the most over-protective parent in the world, even worse than are mom Ginny!" Ron exclaimed

Hermione rolled her eyes and said to Ginny

"Only because he saw us fooling around, and he's been better since my mom had a chat with him"

"Fooling around ay?" Ginny said

"Long story" Hermione said

"Ok well all go ask mom if Ginny can use the extra, extra room" Hermione said

"You have another extra room!?" Ron asked in disbelief

"Yes but it's a special room that my mom would never let any boy sleep in anyway" Hermione said

"Funny because she let me sleep in that damned floral room" Harry said

Ginny laughed "so you got the floral room ay?"

"Unfortunately" Harry said with a smile.

"Dinner!!!" they hear Mrs. Granger call.

So they when downstairs and sat at the table

Hermione's parents welcomed Ginny sat beside Harry and Ron sat beside Hermione.

"Where going to leave tomorrow at 3:00 and we will be back at around 5:00 next Wednesday"

"Ok" Hermione said happily

"Now we expect you to act like matcher adults and no fooling around or stuff that's not pg rated." He dad said strictly.

They all agreed although they all knew there WOULD be stuff more than pg rated.


	6. The Window

(Sorry if you don't like drama because I put a little in here to spice it up it was getting to cheesy) Anyway and thanks to my reviewers again!

Ch.6

The next day Hermione's parents packed up and left, but not before giving the teenagers a long NO sex, NO drinking, No drug's, No violence talk. Actually Ron found the talk funny and almost erupted with laughter when Hermione's dad told them that 'if they could not control there urges then, at least where a condom', then he handed them all one. This was the part were Ron started snickering and muttered to Hermione "Next he's going to make us try them on bananas"

Hermione giggled and her dad glared at Ron.

"Thanks for that comment Ron but you won't be saying that when you make someone pregnant" said Hermione's dad wisely

Ron could of shut-up right there but he didn't

"Well I happen to know that Hermione takes birth control pills anyway so it doesn't really matter"

This seemed to make Hermione's dad even more mad and Ron could tell so he added.

"Not that will be doing it anyway"

That's when Hermione walked out the living room door she couldn't take this anymore god Ron was stupid why did he have to be so...so... annoying! When he says he knows everything about me he knows EVERYTHING but he didn't have to tell her dad that.

O no she could hear yelling now then the door slammed shut and Hermione's mom ran in and said

"Sorry hunny I got to go but here's the number for the hotel and sorry about your father he's just worried about your safety" and with that she kissed Hermione's check and ran out of the room.

Ron came in looking hurt.

"I'm sorry" he said clearly and walked up the stairs.

Harry came in looking mad

"Your father just said Ron should get a life and quit trying to get what he'll never have."

"O my god" she said and ran upstairs to Ron's room

Ron she screamed and tried to open the door it was locked is took her wand out looked at it and said "alohamora" the door unlocked and she saw the window open

"NNNNNOOOO!!!!!" she screamed again she heard Harry run up the stairs

She ran to the window and saw Ron hanging out of the window. She started crying.

Harry ran in and to the window when he saw that Ron was ok he sighed.

"What the hell?!?!?"

"I was going to jump" he said

At this Hermione put her hand down and said almost heaving

"Grab my hand and don't you dare let go or all jump after you"

Harry put his hand down to.

He took both of them with grateful look and they lifted him to the window he climbed through.

Hermione threw her arms over him as soon as he stood up he put his arms around her and Harry said

"Well I guess ill just be leaving now"

Ron turned to Harry

"Thanks mate"

"Welcome"

And Harry left the room.

"Why did you do it?"

"Your dad said that id never get you"

"Well he was wrong because you've already got me" she said then leaned down and kissed him on the lips fully. He pushed in to it and backed her up to the bed and pushed her on it without breaking the kiss. It was so full of passion she just couldn't describe it and nothing was good enough to be placed in the same sentence as 'when Ron kissed me it felt like...' it was just to full of emotion.

When they let go for some air

Ron said

"Holey hell, I should jump out the window more often"

Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm and they continued there make-out session till they got tiered and they crawled under the covers and held each other for the rest of the night.

The next morning Hermione woke up in Ron's arms and felt like she was rapped in a cloud, she felt fresh and new and she sniffed the air and sighed she even smelt like Ron because he had held her for so long, she wanted to wake up with that scent every morning. She'd have to ask Ron what kind of cologne he wore because whatever it was it was heavenly.

"Hey 'Mione" she turned around in Ron's arms and saw him looking down at her with even more want than last night which was pretty much impossible.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Then said

"Good morning Ronald"

"Call me Ron just Ron"

"No I like Ronald better"

"It's a cheesy name for like a knight or something"

"Then you can be my knight Sr. Ronald Wesley the champion"

Ron snorted

"K then you can be 'Mione my queen"

"You're a knight not a King"

"Whatever" Ron said and Hermione laughed

"What?" Ron asked

"You're so cute" Hermione said still giggling

"Really, Mrs. Granger well I find you strangely beautiful to." He said in a weird accent

She laughed again and heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" Ron hollered

They both got up quickly and put their robes on.

"Come in" roll hollered again

"You do know that I'm right out the door not in the next country" Harry said when he opened the door Ginny giggled she was standing right out side the door to.

"So what have you been up to have'nt broken any of Mr. Granger's rules yet have you?"

"No" the both answered then looked at each other and blushed.

"Well you guys want some breakfast its bacon and eggs, Harry made it, its delicious!"

"Sure" they both said fast since they hadn't got much of a dinner last night.

-------------------------------------------------

Yay! That chapter done, now for the more creative stuff! Ill probably get the next chapter in by Saturday so you won't have to wait long!

P.S. I know I said I don't like reviews but I hadn't wrote a fiction before so id extremely appreciate it if you gave me feedback, k so keep the reviews coming! Thanks!


	7. A Little Walk

Hey sorry i dident get it in suday i was super buzy! I think I might Do another fiction after this that will be about them after Hogwarts Anyway tell me what yah think, Thanks! Next chapter...

**Ch.7**

They were all eating breakfast when it Hermione saw something in the newspaper it was a contest, the article said

Her dad always entered these contests so she decided to enter without telling the others if she won (Which she thought was very unlikely) she would surprise them.

"Hey 'Mione want to go for a walk?" Ron asked

"Sure just a minuet" she had to send this with an owl.

"Umm... can I borrow Pig?" she asked

"Sure why?" Ron said

"All tell you later" she said

He nodded and she ran to get pig, she sent him off with the entry and walked to her closet to see what she was going to wear.

She picked out some tight jeans that showed off her curves really well and a pink tube top that showed off her regular sized tummy with a white jacket.

She walked down the stairs

Ron was sitting on the couch watching some porn on the TV Hermione stomped down the rest of the stairs he immediately switched the channel

"What were you just watching???" Hermione asked standing in front him

"Um... Barney" Ron told her stupidly

"Well I'm pretty sure Barney doesn't strip like that, and if he does I feel sorry for the parents that let there kids watch that thinking it's a safe program"

Hermione answered

Ron laughed but quickly turned it into a cough when he saw Hermione's face.

"What to go for a walk now?" Ron asked

"Um I think all just go alone now" Hermione said looking half angry half sad.

"Sorry" Ron said quietly "but can I please come with you???"

Hermione looked like she was going to say no for a minuet but changed her mind and said "Ok but no more TV porn ok?"

"So I can still look through playboys?" Ron said laughing

"Lets put in this way if I ever catch you with one your toast but if your smart enough to hind them from me then whatever"

Ron snorted

"Will do"

"Well come on then lets go for a walk" she said

So the walked to the door and Ron held it open for her and she giggled stupidly

They started there walk right when the sun was setting so it looked really beautiful.

"Iv got something to ask you" he said

"What?"

He stopped at the park where she uses to play when she was little.

"Want to go on the swings" he asked

"Sure" she said and claimed on one of the swings he sat on the other

"So what were you going to ask me?"

He blushed and said

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed jumped up from her swing and threw her arms around him

"Yes!" she murmured into his shirt

When she broke the hug he leaned up and kissed her passionately.

When they finished the make-out session Hermione felt like telling him she loved him more than anything or anyone and she wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life, she wanted to have kids with him and grow old with him, hell she even wanted to die with him, but she new she couldn't tell him that now they hadn't even got to second base yet, her father always told her she couldn't be in love in till she was out off school which she was now starting to not believe.

"Its getting chilly out here what you say we go back?" Ron asked pulling her out of her daydream.

"Sure" Hermione answered

He put his hand around her waist and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her with that questioning smile she loved

"Nothing just thinking"

"What's new?" he asked laughing

They came up to the door and heard some weird sound

"What the hell???" Ron shouted

The noise continued

Hermione opened the door and.........

What do you think it is???

Sorry it's so short the next one will be longer I promise! I just wanted a cliffy because I haven't done one for a while!


	8. Hot Chocolate?

Hey some of this is Ginny/ Harry you can skip it if you wish fluff and maybe some pg-13 to R stuff... maybe I'm not sure yet! You'll have to read and see!

Ch8

Ginny was sitting on the couch watching TV when she saw Harry walk into the room

"Hey" he said watching her oddly

"Hi" she said smiling. He sat down beside her.

God he looked hot with that sexy hair all messy and his eyes sparkling that cute green color. She liked him so much it was way to Complicated to explain how much she needed him. Sometimes she just wished she could get out of that stupid childish crush she had on him but it wasn't that easy she had tried before it never worked, and she knew that she would always be that friends little sister to him and nothing more.

"What are you watching?" He asked pulling her out of her day dream

Um she looked at the TV damn she had forgot what it was called

"Um I don't know, I totally forgot!" She said stupidly. Smooth Ginny smooth she thought to herself.

Harry laughed but when he saw the hurt look on Ginny's face he quickly stopped.

"I wonder what Ron and Mione are doing now ay?" He raised an eyebrow knowingly

Then she started laughing

"God Harry don't say that sort of stuff I'm getting REALLY bad mental images!"

Harry laughed to

"EW Ginny your gross" He said in a childish voice

"Personally I prefer the 16 year old Harry's voice to the 4 year old Harry's" she said

"Do you think the 16 year old has a sexy voice then?" he asked his eyes sparkling with enjoyment

"Well It's Better that the 4 year olds that's just a turn off" She said grinning

"So you admit that my voice is sexy?" He asked grinning a little too wide

"Maybe" She said smiling and stuck her tongue out

She switched the channel to MTV (Sorry I don't know what they call it in Brittan)

Her favorite song was on

She hummed to the tune and Harry looked over at her and stared

She looked beautiful with her long red hair flowing down her back and over her shoulder down to her chest witch was a whole different beauty but her blue eyes and that pale skin that he longed to touch because it looked so soft and inviting.

He hated to admit it but he liked her, and way more than Ron's baby sister to, he maybe even loved her.

They stared at each other for a moment when Harry said

"I think we should have a party"

Her eyes widened "Awesome idea Hermione said she wanted to have a party!"

"We could invite some people from school and decorate to we could get Fred and George to bring some alcohol and make decorations!"

"Are you sure you want to tell the twins about it won't they tell your mom?" Harry asked

"Hell no I know way more of there little secrets than they do of mine" Ginny answered

Harry laughed

"Really like what?"

"I can't tell innless I' m in a dangerous situation" Ginny answered laughing

"Ooohhh Blackmail I' m guessing" Harry said snickering

"Yep" she said with a strait face

Soon everything went uncomfortably silent.

Ginny turned to face him on the couch and Harry looked at her with an odd expression almost a wanting expression.

She leaned it and kissed him softly on the lips he pushed in the kiss and deepened it.

When they broke apart Ginny said

"Sorry" quietly

And walked upstairs to her room in the attic.

Harry ran after her but she closed the door on his face he banged on the door.

"Ginny let me in I need to talk to you!"

When she didn't open the door he leaned agent the door and whispered quietly

"I love you"

Ginny who was on the other side of the door heard this and almost screamed happily.

She ripped open the door and Harry stumbled in

"What did you say?!?!" Ginny asked

Harry who looked at her in shock that she had heard

"I said I love you" He looked deep into her eyes and knew that she was ready to burst with happiness.

She walked up to him sexually. Harry watched as her hips swayed as she moved. Ginny saw Harry with his eyes wide open she chuckled when she looked down and saw that his crotch was a bit raised.

"Want to go get some hot chocolate" Harry asked nervously totally destroying the moment.

Ginny laughed

"Ok come on" She said the held hands and walked down the stairs

When they got downstairs Harry put the kettle on and when to sit down on the couch beside Ginny.

He put his arm aroud her and asked

"So... will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

"YES!" Ginny said loudly and kissed him so deepliy he got a little dizzy.

Then they started there first make-out session. There was moning and grouning and it was getting a little hot and heavy in the grangers living room.

Ginny ripped off her jumper (She had a shirt underneath) Harry did this to and the continued in till they heard the door unlock and open they tried to get apart but it was to late Ron was alredy looking at them with huge eyes.

He uttered 3 wrods before takeing Hermione by the hand and leading her upstairs

"What...The...Hell?"

When Hermione and Ron left Harry turned to Ginny.

"What do you want to tell them?"

Ha ha you thought id make them have sex already they just started the relationship! Although I can't promise there won't be sex in the next chapter! heehee you'll just have to wait and see! o and me and my friend looked this chapter over so it might not be as bad as some of the others spelling wise.


	9. Apologue Plus Sleepover

Hello again,

Here's chapter 9 and all get the chapter 10 on soon! Hermione and Ron & Ginny and Harry fluff coming your way!

Ch8

Ron was mad but not mad enough to stop it, and after an hour of making-out with Hermione, he felt much better, of course he always did and even after only 2 hours of being her boyfriend and 3 make-out sessions he knew in his heart that he was going to be with her forever, they might have their fights but they were perfect together.

Harry was walking to Ron's room to say sorry. Hermione had gave him the go ahead earlier.

------------Flashback-----------

"Hey Harry"

Hermione said walking in about an hour after the incident. She came and sat down beside him.

"Is Ron ok?" he asked her.

"Yep" She answered

"How the bloody hell did you get him calmed down?" he asked hardly believing her.

"Do you really want to know?" she said with her eyebrow raised.

"On second thought no that's alright" he answered with a disgusted face.

She rolled her eyes

"Where's Gin?" Hermione asked

"In her room" he said absentmindedly (he was daydreaming about there make-out session earlier)

"Ok well I better leave you to your daydreaming but go talk to Ron and if he is an ass to you anymore he won't get anymore kisses from me" she said and left.

------------------End of flashback----------------------

He hoped Ron didn't punch him to hard when he told him they were going out.

Harry knocked on Ron's door. Ron shouted for him to come in.

"Hey" Harry said quietly

"Relax Harry I'm not going to punch you" Ron said and laughed

"Okay... well I just wanted to tell you that I promise I will never hurt Ginny, I love her to much to hurt her" he said the last part quietly.

Ron got up, patted Harry on the back and said

"Congratulations mate, but I'm going to go down stairs now because I'm starving!" Ron said happily "O and the girls want to have a sleepover tonight down in the living room" he rolled his eyes.

"Awesome" Harry said and followed Ron down stairs.

After dinner (Pizza for the 3rd night in a row) They got out the sleeping bags out and put on a movie (Pretty Women the girls had choose it), and when it finished it was only 10:00.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Ginny asked

"Sure" they all agreed

Ginny started

"Hermione truth or dare"

"Truth" Hermione said, she had always hated dare.

"Who was you first kiss?" Ginny asked

"Ron" Hermione said blushing a little; Ron had a big grin on his face.

"So is was me them?" he asked

"Yes Ronald" Hermione said smiling because she knew he hated it when she called him that.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" he said and tackled her to the floor.

"Ehm" Harry said and started laughing while Ron slid off Hermione.

"Save the tackling for your own PRIVET time" Ginny said

Ron and Hermione both blushed.

"Now lets get back to the game, Hermione your turn" Harry said

"Ummm... Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare" Harry said smiling

Hermione was silent for a minute while she thought of a dare.

"I dare you to call Dean up say you love him, laugh and slam the phone down"

Harry raised an eyebrow

"Nice" was all he said before picking up the phone taking out his address book and dialed some numbers he put the speakers on and they heard someone pick up.

"Hello" the someone they guessed was dean's mother said

"Hello can I speck to Dean please, I'm a friend from school"

"Ok just a minute" said the lady

Dean answered

"Hey, who is this?"

"Harry, I just want to let you know that this is a dare before you assume anything and hear it goes I love you ha ha ha"

Then he hung up the phone before Dean could ask anything more, they all started laughing.

"Your turn Harry" Ginny said

"Ok" he said still chuckling "Ron truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Pussy" Harry said and started laughing again

"Ummm... let's see... Have you had sex with Hermione yet?"

They both blushed yet again

"No yet" Ron said still blushing.

Hermione coughed

"My turn" Ron said "Ginny truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ginny said

"Ok I dare you to flash Harry" He said snickering

Harry looked half ready to beat the hell out of Ron and half exited which he mentally slapped himself for.

"Come in the bathroom with me Harry" Ginny said smiling at his worried face.

He followed her into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

Ginny unbuttoned her shirt slowly and as she took her top off he saw that she had a pink satiny bra on and thank god it wasn't white.

"Nice bra, but I'll just say you flashed me Ginny you don't really have to" he commented

"You are like the sweetest guy in the world Harry, most boys would be dieing to undress me" Ginny said she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

There was a knock on the door.

"I said flash him Ginny not sex him" Ron said

Ginny laughed

"Go away Ronald"

"Fine but hurry up" He yelled back at them.

Ginny slipped her blouse on and Harry did the buttons up.

"You're probably the sexiest women I've ever seen" he said smiling what he thought was his sexiest smile

"Thanks" Ginny said and leaned up to his ear then said "Well you're the sexiest man I've ever seen to"

They walked out hand in hand and Harry tried to look like he'd seen something wonderful but he want a very good actor.

-------------------------

And there's chapter 9, hope you liked it!


	10. The Mall

Hey hears Chapter 10!!!! Thanks to all my NICE reviewers! O and I wasn't able to get my beta reader be for I went so the spelling on this chapter sucks! SORRY!

To all the "I hated it" reviews. Ok first of all yes I have read lots of rated R fic's so don't get all bitchy about that, second of all if you aren't mature enough to read rated R fiction don't! I clearly rated it because I thought well I don't really trust myself and its better to be ratted to high than to low. But thanks for taking the time to review anyway. (Even if it was unwanted sticks tongue out)

Luv Nikki

(Sorry for the language to all of the nice readers)

Ch.10

The day after the sleepover they were all eating breakfast (Pancake's)

"Ginny and I were talking the other day and we thought we should have a party" Harry said

"Yah and invite like some of the people from school" Ginny put in.

"That would be fun" Hermione said

"Yah and we could get the twins to get us some fire whisky! "Ron said excitedly

Hermione glared at him

"I will not have any alcohol in this house Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed frowning and muttered something about a "immature prat"

"Well Sesame and Dean will spike the punch anyhow." Ron said smiling triumphantly

Hermione glared at him again

"Then were not having any party, I will not have a bunch of my drunk classmates screw my house up for my parents when they get home, think of what they would say, they wouldn't trust me anymore!!! And..." but she never finished her sentence because Ron picked her up swung her over his strong muscular arms and walked to the stairs and up them.

"Let me down Ronnnn!!!"

"No" Ron said smiling

"Let me down now or all......"

"What???" Ron said laughing "You wand is in your room and where not going there were going to my room.

Hermione tried to punch his back but it did nothing to help her situation.

He opened to door to his room walked over to the bed threw her on in and crawled towards her she laughed. He looked at her questionably."

"What???"

She kept laughing and said

"This is so what would happen in one of those stupid romance novels only you'd be kissing me right now the we would have mind blowing sex till morning" she blurted out

"Well I have no problem following that plan to" Ron said with a lopsided grin

She loved that grin; it was one of the only features she couldn't say no to.

He crawled closer and he hugged her lightly.

"God I love you" Ron said to her

"I love you to" she said back.

They shared a few kisses then

"Hermione pleeeeassssse! "Ron moaned

"Fine Ron fine just shut-up!" Hermione said annoyed

Ron ran down stairs

"Get lots of partchment and quills out because were inviting everyone to are party!"

He looked over at Harry and Ginny, they were snoging on the couch as usual.

"Get a room" Ron yelled at them before walking into the kitchen to find some parchment and quills

The next day Hermione and Ginny were up in Hermione's room talking about the party.

"Want to go to the mall?" Hermione asked "We could find some dresses for the party"

"Good idea, come on lets go"

So they ran down the stairs to tell the boys.

"Were going to the mall okay???" Ginny asked quickly

They were both watching the TV with amusement and nodded.

"What are you watching?" Hermione asked

"MTV" Ron said although Hermione new they weren't because the channel they were watching was 2 the TV Guild. She was going to comment on this but decided to not to mainly because she didn't want to fight with Ron again.

So they went to the mall.

"How about we go to Maraposia first?" Hermione asked "They have some very cute dresses there"

"Okay" Ginny said (she had only been to the mall 2 times so she wasn't very fremilier with it.)

Hermione smiled

When they got there Ginny looked around in amazement.

"Wow" was all she said

"Look around for a bit get what you want then we can go try stuff on" Hermione said with a big grin she usually didn't like shopping but she wanted to look extra hot for Ron for some reason.

She first spotted this dress it was black and had a hot pink edge. She picked out her size and went to look for more.

3 minuets later she found this beautiful dress it was long and it was black it had a red bow in the middle over to the side. It had a medium to long neck line.

She found one more dress it had cherries on it, it looked really nice on the manikin but she didn't know if it would look as nice on her. So she took it to.

Meanwhile Ginny was looking around.

She found a dress it was like a sun dress it was keen length and had flowers on it, it was very summery and had a nice neck line. So she picked her size and when to find some more.

She found another one it was a light pink and had some lace draped over the actual pink fabric it was beautiful. So she picked that one up to.

The last dress she found was long and all black except for a pink strip around the waist. It was a full neck line and was very classy.

They both tried the first one on

Hermione's first was the one with the hot pink edge it looked really nice, and it suited her figure perfectly.

Ginny's first one was the flowery sundress, it did nothing for her and she looked like a "Sugary coated slut" In Hermione's words.

Hermione's second one was extremely pretty on her the black was great with her completion and the red bow added just enough cuteness to top it off.

Ginny's second one was very beautiful on her to it was light pick and had a sort of lace over top, it fit her nicely and hugged her in "all the right places" Harry would say.

Hermione's last one was horrible on her it was the one with the cheery on it and Ginny said "she looked like a girl on one of those cheesy kid shows" and she did so she decided to put it back.

Ginny's last one was the black one with the pick strip around the waist and was very well it just didn't suit her atoll.

Hermione decided to get the one with the red bow.

Ginny decided to get the light pink with the lace one.

Then they both when to the shoe store and bought a pair of high heels.

Ginny spent $130 dollars

Hermione spent $117 dollars

Both girls when home exited to show there dress's of tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------

Hey I sort of cut it off short there but I'm going to go sleep-over at a friend house for Friday night to late Saturday night so I probably won't get to this story in till Sunday, sorry!

Next chapter hints:

The party & a contest winner.


	11. Dance With Me?

Hey,

Thanks so much to all my good reviewers! I have an e-mail to send to **freekofnature **and **Loveable** though so if next time they leave an annoying review could they please leave there e-mail addy with it that would be great!

Ok to all the annoying reviewers that just like to bitch and don't give me any feedback atoll on my story, IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW MAKE IT NICE, OR HAVE SOMETHING THAT I CAN ACTALY IMPROVE ON OTHER THAN SPELLING BECAUSE YES I KNOW I SUCK AT IT NO NEED TO TELL ME TWICE AND I DO HAVE A BETA!

Again sorry to my good readers for my little spas up there it's only to the annoying reviewers!

Ch. 11

Hermione and Ginny were up in Hermione's room getting ready for the Party.

Hermione sighed

"Good god I hope they don't mess this place up to much my parents are coming home in two days you no and I refuse to get the carpet cleaner if anything gets spilled!"

"Hermione If you don't shut-up right now I'm going to call Ron up here to snog you senseless. At least then Ill gets some piece and quiet!" Ginny grumbled

"Sorry, lets get are dresses on now shall we?" she asked

So they both went to the sepreat bathrooms had showers and put there dress's on.

When both the girls thought they looked gorgeous enough they walked down the stairs to the loud Rock music they guessed the twins had playing. (They volunteered to be the djs as long as they could bring there dates and some friends Hermione agreed as long as his dates and friends weren't to "loud and destructive")

Ginny walked in first, and when she got Harry's attention His yaw dropped.

Ginny really did look gorgeous She had her hair down and curled it lightly her Mack-up was done beautifully and her dress looked so nice on her he almost didn't feel like tearing her clothing off her for once. (A/n - Ha, ha sorry couldn't resist)

He took her in his arms and whispered

"You look beautiful" in her ear.

Hermione then came in and Ron looked at her with a sexy smirk. She had her hair in much larger curls than Ginny but they were beautiful all the same, Her Mack-up was pretty not too sulty or anything and her dress looked wonderful on her.

"Hello My Beautiful Mione" Ron said still dragging his eyes up and down her body.

"Ron stop staring its rude and its also starting to creep me out." Hermione said laughing

That's when the girls decided to look around The twins had enlarged the living room pushed the couch and chairs off the side and had there DJ station right in front of the TV.

They were playing something by Good Charlotte and some people were dancing she spotted Lavender and Paivl laughing in the corner of the room and pointing at Dean who was attempting to brake dance and doing a very poor job of it she observed.

She kissed Ron's cheek and whispered

"Don't get to drunk".

He snickered

"Yes Mrs. Wesley"

Hermione blushed

"If you want that to be my new last name when I get married you better NOT getting to drunk." She said he stopped snickering.

Ginny was ordering a pizza when Harry came up to her and whispered

"Boo"

She jumped and he laughed

"A little jumpy ay?"

"Shut-up Harry" Ginny said playfully

Harry rapped his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I love you" He whispered

Ginny leaned on him

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Bring me upstairs and make passionate love to me?"

"Maybe tomorrow"

"Really!?!?" Harry said

"No" Ginny said laughing

"Awww" Harry wined

"Stop wining I have my period that's why"

Harry shut-up

"Ok we'll how bout a dance then?" He asked

"Sure" Ginny said smiling; she had such a great boyfriend.

So Harry walked up to the twins and requested a song.

A minute later Lee Ann Rimes - But I Do Love You came on.

Harry rapped his arms around Ginny again and started to slow dance with her, he couldn't believe how perfectly they danced together; it was almost scary how every time she swayed her hips he did to.

Meanwhile Hermione was in the arms of Ron while they slow danced.

"Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yah?" Hermione said

"Whose owl is that?"

Hermione stopped and looked over there on her window sill was a brown owl.

"I don't know but I'll go see"

"I hope it's not 'Vicky'" Ron said

"How many times do I have to tell you Ron VICTER and I were just friends"

Ron rolled his eyes

Hermione took pulled oven the window and let the owl fly in.

It landed on her couch so she walked over and the owl dropped the letter.

"Weird" Hermione said it was in a holiday envelope then she remembered……

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys,

Sorry that was really short but I'm starting this Lily and James fic. That will be up soon (if your intrested in being a beta for that fiction look down there), this was sort of getting boring but all continue don't worry it will get a little more interesting next chapter! Can you guess what's in the envelope??? It's like so hard to guess ay??? Lol! Anyway all try to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything!

Hi If your goodat spelling and grammar andinterested in being a beta reader for my new story I would greatly apresheate it if you'ed leave your name and e-mail on a review thanks a bunch!

Luv Nikki


	12. Only For You

Hey people,

Hears chapter 12! Read and review please!!!

P.S. This is one of my favorite chapters!

Chapter 12

Recap----

"Whose owl is that?"

Hermione stopped and looked over to the window, there sill was a brown owl there.

"I don't know but I'll go see"

"I hope it's not 'Vicky'" Ron said

"How many times do I have to tell you Ron! VICTER and I were just friends"

Ron rolled his eyes

Hermione took pulled open the window and let the owl fly in.

It landed on her couch so she walked over and the owl dropped the letter.

"Weird" Hermione said it was in a holiday envelope then she remembered……

---------------------------------------------------

"O My God!!! I WON!!!" Hermione said excitedly

"What???" Ron asked confused

"OK, go and get Harry and Ginny and meet me in my room" Hermione said trying to be calm about it.

Now Ron was really confused but he when to get them anyway.

When they were all in Hermione's room, Hermione told them to sit down. She conjured up some seats.

"Ok, well here's the story. The second day you guys were here I entered a contest from the daily prophet, right well, the winner would get a cruise around the Hawaiian Islands in the U.S.A. you know?" they all murmured yes and she continued "well I won and I get to take 3 friends along" They all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow" Harry said "So who are you going to invite?"

"YOU GUYS!" Hermione said

"Don't you need an adult?" Ginny asked

"It said nothing about that in here" Hermione said holding up the letter.

"So when are we going?" Ron asked excitedly

"Well that's the problem, see we have to go tomorrow night if we're going to go"

They all looked at her, still not quite believing it.

"Fine if you don't want believe me I'll read it out loud." Hermione said

Dear Miss. Granger,

Congratulations! You are the winner of the Hawaiian Islands contest. You have won a cruise around the Hawaiian Islands, you may bring 3 friends. The food and airfare will be provided. There are two rooms with a queen sized bed in each. There is a luxuries living room along with a small kitchen in the main room. The airplane will be leaving at 3:00pm on the 30th of July but we suggest you get there a few hours earlier. The cruise will leave at 10:00am on 31st and a limo will pick you up at the airport and drive you and your friends to the cruise dock. The cruise will end 8th of August and we will get a limo to drive you back to your house. We hope you have a wonderful trip!

The Daily Prophet

"Oh my god" Ginny said "We get to go on a cruise!!! With no parents!" she added.

"Ok do all of you want to go?" Hermione asked

They all shouted "YES!" at the same time

"Well, I suggest you go pack and I'll send the letters to my parents and Ron you send the letter to your parents"

"Yes Mione" Ron said and kissed her cheek lightly before exiting the room with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione went downstairs and remembered that there was a party still going on down there.

She went to Fred and George first and asked them if they could rap it up. (It was already 2:00 in the morning.) She decided not to tell them about the trip, she'd let Ron do that. He was better at dealing with their teasing than she was.

"Ok here's the last slow song for the night" said Fred, the DJ into the magical microphone.

Hermione went to write the letter to her mom and dad.

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

Hey! How's your Business trip going? Well were going on a little trip of are own. Around the Hawaiian Islands!!! I entered a contest while you were gone and I won! Is it ok if we go??? We get to go for a week but we have to go tomorrow afternoon. (I hope I can get a reply from you by then) but anyway it's going to be so fun. Ron is going to write to his parents too and I don't think Harry's aunt and uncle are really going to care if he goes. Well I got to go pack but I got a copy of the letter they sent me stapled to the back of this so you will know all about it! I will be back on the 8th.

Love Hermione

She sent the letter and smiled as Ron came into her room.

"Do you ever knock?" Hermione asked

"No" Ron admitted "But I have a good reason"

"What?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe one day I'll walk in on you naked!" Ron said laughing

"Pervert" Hermione said

"Oh really, and you don't think about me naked?" Ron asked

"No not really" Hermione said

"Liar" Ron said

"No" Hermione said

"Liar" Ron said

"No" Hermione said

"Liar" Ron said

"Fine whatever" Hermione said with a huff

"So you admit it?" Ron asked

"Whatever" Hermione said

Ron laughed at how he could get her so wound up.

"Screw you" Hermione said at his laughter "So did you get your letter sent?" She asked to change the conversation

"Yes I did Mione" Ron answered

"God that name is annoying" Hermione said

"That's why I like it" Ron said

"Your nuts"

"For you, yes" Ron said and chuckled at her raised eyebrow.

"Go away, I need to pack and so do you" Hermione said

"I already did and I want to help you" Ron said smartly

"Fine just fold my clothes neatly" Hermione said

"Ok" Ron said and headed for what he thought was her underwear drawer and pulled out a thong.

"I didn't know you wore these" he said laughing

Hermione turned around and snatched her underwear from him.

He pulled out another pair with little pink stars on them.

He laughed again and she turned around.

"If you're going to go snooping around in my underwear drawer I suggest you pick out the ones you like instead of being an immature prat and laughing at every one you find." Hermione said

"Okey docky" Ron said and picked out all the ones he liked and handed them to her.

At one plan pink pair he pointed his wand and did a spell so he could write "Ron's Girl" on the front.

Hermione grinned at him when he handed them to her.

"Nice spell" she said "do you write on women's underwear often?"

He snickered

"Only for you" He said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey!

O my god you wouldn't believe how many people I got asking to be the beta for my new story unforchantly I cant have that many betas so I just picked the 1rst one sorry to all the others but all pick someone as a back up beta incase the other one can't do it for some reason. Thanks to all the people that offered I really appreciate it!

Luv Nikki


	13. The Airplane

Hey,

Here's chapter 12! Thanks to the reviewers, specially my beta Mrs Ronald Weasley! And thank to all those people that support my story!

Luv Nikki

Ch.12

It was the 30th and they were driving to the airport, Mr. Weasley had volunteered to drive them.

"So gang, how's it going?" Mr. Weasley asked trying to be a 'cool parent'

"Good" Hermione muttered

Ron was leaning on her dozing off and Harry was leaning on Ginny already asleep. They had stayed up till 3:00 packing and talking excitedly about the cruise ahead of them. She knew Ron and Ginny were a little nervous because they had never been on a plane before.

"Hell wizards can just apparate, we don't need that big flying thing to get us around!" Ron said last night when she was telling about airplanes

When they arrived at the airport, Mr.Weasly helped them bring their bags into the waiting area and announced that he had to go soon.

"Look Ron I'm putting you and Harry in charge if anything happens you phone me or your mother. We love you all very much and don't want anyone getting hurt." Mr. Weasley said with a serious face and they knew he wasn't joking at all.

"Yes sir" Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny answered.

'And no sex!" he added, they laughed

When he left they went to check in and get some food. Hermione and Ron went to check in and Harry and Ginny went to get the food.

-----------------------------

"So you look nervous Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked Ron

"Yeah, I don't know, I just don't like the thought of going on an airplane, I heard about the terrorists booming in the USA and I just don't want you to die" he said quietly.

Her mouth was open, she couldn't believe how sweet he was being. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You wait till we get on that cruise boat, Ronald Wesasly, we have our own room together" she said suggestively

He raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

"I'll be waiting" he said

She couldn't take it any more she pushed him into a closet and shut the door.

------------------------

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were getting Subway for the four of them.

"I'll have two twelve inches and two six inches please" Harry said, Ginny looked lost.

"And what would you like on that sir?" said the lady behind the counter.

"I'll have ham and cheese on the twelve inches with everything else, and on the six inches I'll have ham, cheese, mayonnaise and mustard" Harry answered

(A/n - sorry pointless dialogue.)

When they got their late lunch they went back to the waiting room and started eating. They knew Ron and Mione wouldn't be back any time soon because first they had to go check in and get all their luggage on the plane then they would probably stop for a snog on the way back.

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly

Harry immediately looked up at her concerned and moved to sit beside her.

"What's wrong baby" Harry said rubbing her back nicely

"Forget it, you'll laugh" Ginny said

"I promise I won't" Harry said and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout

"Fine" Ginny said "But you got to pinky swear not to tell anyone. If Ron or the twins got a hold of this information it could be deadly"

Harry smirked.

"It's that bad?" He asked

"Just" she held up her pinky

"Fine" Harry said "I won't tell a soul, unless it's a life or death situation" Harry said

"I'm scared of heights" Ginny said quietly

Harry looked at her and grinned he knew she was older and more mature now but sometimes he got a glance of the Ginny, he knew in second year, that shy girl inside of her.

"It's alright, Just keep your window shut and you won't even notice" Harry said comforting her.

"You're the best Harry" she said and rapped her arms around him. They went and sat in the uncomfortable couches and feel asleep together.

-----------------------------

"Ginny, wake up" Hermione whispered. It was 15 minutes till they had to go on the plane.

"Harry wake up!" Ron said in a less calm voice

"Huh" Harry muttered dumbly

"Wake up you smelly twit!" Ron yelled in Harry's ear.

"Ron" Hermione said madly "Let him get up on his own, you can yell at him when we miss the plane"

Harry got up and Ginny opened her eyes

"Who's yelling?!" she said grumpily

"Your annoying brother" Hermione answered. "Now get up or we're going to miss the plane, you can sleep when we get on"

So they all got their stuff together and walked to the flight opening and handed their tickets to the lady at the opening.

"When you get on the plane find a seat immediately, your seat numbers are on here" she gave Hermione a sheet of paper.

Hermione smiled down at it

"Were seated together!" she said happily

"Woo fricken who" Ron said sarcastically

"Well someone's grumpy" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up all of you and let's get going" Harry said with authority

Ginny sighed

"You know Harry that tone of voice you just used was very sexy" Ginny said smiling up at him.

Harry laughed and winked at her

"Oh. My. God. This has got to be the sickest thing I ever witnessed! My sister and best mate flirting!" Ron said groaning

"Come on Ron, lets walk ahead" said Hermione, annoyed at how childish he was being.

She looked up into his eyes before they entered the plane. She knew right then that she was never going to leave him, she loved him more than words could say. She would die for him any day. She somehow always knew she'd get the sidekick, not the superhero. Hell even when she was five she used to argue with her next door neighbor about Robin being just as good as Batman, if not better.

She suddenly snickered as she remembered one of the fights she and her neighboor had.

Flash back

"Shut-up Amber! Robin is just as good as Batman. He's better actually!" young Hermione said "He's my hero!"

"Robin is nothing but a bird, and he's as ugly as a dog's rear end!" Her neighbor Amber Bonni-jess said loudly.

"I hate you!" Young Hermione said and sulked off.

end of flash back

Older Hermione was still laughing when she realized how stupid she must have sounded. But it was true; somewhere in her heart she knew she was going to meet an 11 year old, bright red haired boy with a smile that could make her go weak on a Hogwarts train that day almost 6 years ago now.

Ron looked at her questionly

"What?" He asked

"Nothing" she answered

"Tell me" Ron begged

"I was just thinking about you" Hermione answered

"So I make you laugh" Ron said smiling

"When you're wearing a bright pink bikini you do" She said laughing

Ron laughed as well.

"You're not that bad at comebacks you know" he said

"I know"

"And by the way you'd look much better in the pink bikini"

Hermione nodded

"Yah I would but I hate the color pink so if the color was changed to black or blue, black probably because it's slimming" she said thoughtfully.

Ron laughed

"So you are a girl under all that hair"

Hermione glared

"Shut-up you've known since 4th year"

"Yeah, I was a little dense before that I think"

"A little?" she raised her eyebrow

They the door to the airplane came up when they turned a corner

"Ladies first" Ron said

"So much for my brave Ron" she laughed and went in.

He walked in.

"Wow you're still alive" she teased.

"Shut-up" Ron said

"Let's wait for Harry and Ginny" she said, as soon as she said that, they came around the corner still talking

Once they all got on the plane, they went to find their seats. Ginny and Harry got middle seats and Hermione and Ron got window seats

Ginny clutched Harry's hand when the plane went up.

"Thanks" Ginny said when they were up in the air.

"No problem Gin" Harry said smiling warmly.

Then they all settled into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------

The next morning they woke up to the sound of the announcement system telling everybody they would be landing on the main land of Hawaii in an hour.

"Hey 'Mione" Ron said when he woke up and stretched

Hermione still had her eyes closed

"Hermione?" Ron said

"Yeah?" She muttered

"Can you move, I've got to go piss" Ron said in the most polite way possible

"Well that's a lovely thing to wake up to" Hermione said "move, I need to go piss" she mimicked his voice.

He laughed but it was short lived

"Please, I really need to go" He said. So Hermione got up as slow as she could and laughed when he ran to the airplane bathroom.

---------------------------------------

They were now all sitting in a huge limo 'with a TV and everything!' In Ron's words.

The seats were all satin and they got to drink wine.

"I really don't think you should have any more of that Ron, you're going to get drunk" Hermione said cautiously.

"Nonsence! I've been drunk before, it's nothing" Ron said pouring another glass of wine.

"And plus you can't get drunk on wine, well if your Hermione maybe. But that's just because she never drinks" Ron said and started laughing.

"Take the wine away" Ginny ordered and Harry took the wine bottle and glass away.

Ron wined the rest of the way.

When they got to the cruise dock the driver instructed them to go to the motel on the corner and show them the letter. He said they would get them a 1rst class room and some dinner.

They went to the motel and ate. The owner said that the cruise ship would arrive early tomorrow morning and advised them to wake up at, at least 8:00.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey

If you're wondering NO Ron and Hermione didn't have sex in the closet! That's cheesy! Maybe in later chapters, but it won't be in a closet!

Luv Nikki


	14. The Cruise Ship

Hey people thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a bad cold so the only thing on my mind was 'pass the tissues'. Lol! Anyway hope you like this chapter although it's a bit short!

Luv Nikki

Ch.14

The ship was there, parked on the dock it was beautiful. The ship was called the "Kiki Tiko" It was supposed to be Hawaiian for "Lovely Ship". It was lovely and big, 7 feet and it was all white except for a Hawaiian flower on the front of the ship. From where they were standing, they could see a pool on the deck and a few sun tanning chairs, there was a table, chairs and a sauna.

Ron was still gawking at it 10 minutes after it came in.

"Holy Hell!" Had been his only words since then.

There was a tap on Hermione's Shoulder

"Are you Miss. Granger?" A middle aged man with brown hair and dark green eyes asked.

"Yes" Hermione answered.

"Ok, well I expected someone a little older but that's alright, anyway I am your cruise captain and I was wondering if you would like to board the ship now?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure!" They all said excitedly.

Hermione took one last look at the beautiful island of Hawaii with the palm trees swaying in the breeze and sighed, she was finally going to get to spend some time with Ron without having to worry about her parent's bargeing in on her. She loved Ron and wanted to show it so bad she had to resist throwing him into her room taking all her clothes off and losing her virginity to him right there. As much as she hated to think of it there may not ever be a Hermione Weasley for the simple fact that Voldemart was still after them.

They hadn't received much new information after the incident in the Department of Mystery's, but she knew he was getting stronger. Harry still looked a bit on the sad side when she looked at him sometimes, she knew he still hadn't recovered from Sirius' death, and she knew he never quite would. He had lost both his parents and his parent's best friend who was supposed to be his guardian.

She walked into Ron and heir's room and gasped, it was beautiful! It was Victorian style; the bed had a canopy and the comforter had flowers that looked almost real. There was the same kind of wallpaper as the bedspread, it went around the top of the room, the room was painted a cream color and looked excellent with the wallpaper! She saw a big dresser with a huge mirror over the top. There was a door over to the side which she guessed was to the bathroom.

Ron walked in

"Shit, this is better than Harry and Ginny's!" He said and ran to jump on the bed.

"Oh Ron, you are so mature for your age!" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Ron threw a pillow and knocked her to the ground.

"Shit!" Hermione said while Ron ran up and smashed her with another pillow.

She picked up her pillow and smashed him in the face twice.

"Owww" is all she heard before she heard someone laughing at the doorway, she was now straddling Ron. She looked at the door, where Harry and Ginny were laughing.

"Can't you kids keep your hands off each other at least until after dinner?"

"Yeah that means no footseis as well" Ginny said giggling

"Oh it's not like you guys won't be doing it" Hermione said rolling her eyes again.

"We won't she'll be rubbing my crotch with her foot while I gasp at the sensation" Harry said winking at Ginny

Ginny blushed and Ron made barfing noises.

"That's nasty, Harry" Hermione said and everyone burst out laughing

"Lets giggle go giggle down giggle for giggle dinner" Ginny said

"That was awkward" Hermione said still laughing

"Just a bit" Ginny said

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron was kissing Hermione feverishly on the lips.

"I love you" Ron said

Hermione gaped at him

She kissed him one last time before saying

"Tomorrow, I'm to tiered tonight"

"Really!?" Ron asked in amusement

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted to do it tonight?" Hermione asked in confusion

Ron smiled at her and shook his head

"My Hermione" He said holding her close. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I love you and whether I'm getting some or not I always will"

(A/n Cheesy moment lol)

Hermione looked up at him and smiled

"I love you to Ron" She said with a wide grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey short, sorry!


	15. In Maui!

Hey sorry the last one was so short! This one will hopefully be longer & fluffer! lol! Oh yah Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to everyone!

Ch.15

It was the next day; last night had been wonderful just laying next to him was heavenly.

She never felt this close to a person… ever. It scared her, she knew she loved him but right now she thought if he was ever to go away, what would she do? She'd be dead, maybe not on the outside but on the inside her soul would be crushed and she would want to be dead.

When she woke up, she automatically hugged him close.

"I love you" Hermione muttered in his ear.

"I love you too" Ron said grinning a sexy grin.

He still had his eyes closed and she didn't know he was awake.

He opened his eyes and continued grinning

"I'm going to catch a shower, care to join me?" He asked

"Sure!" Hermione said as she got an idea

"Really?" he asked a bit confused

"Yeah, come on" She said and dragged Ron into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower tap and made it extremely cold

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked

"Yeah of course! Now go get your swimming trunks on!" she said grinning at his disappointed face.

"Fine go in with your clothes on, like I care" she said and pushed him under the now freezing cold shower

She ran out of the bathroom laughing hard

"What the bloody hell!?" Ron yelled coming out of the bathroom absolutely soaked.

"Um, Ron you're dripping on the carpet" She said and burst out in laughter again.

Ron ran up to her but she took off and he ran after her. He caught up to her easily because of his long and strong legs.

"Want a hug 'Mione dearest?" He asked and laughed as she shook her head but still insisted on giving her a great big bear hug.

"Noooo!" She said dramatically as her white pajama shirt became soaked

"Love that bra!" Ron said after he broke away from the hug.

"Now all I have to do is get it off you… hhhhmmm"

She smacked his arm playfully and walked to the dresser shaking her hips just enough that he would notice.

"You have a nice ass you know that?" Ron said giving her a cheeky grin

"Shut-up or you will never get a chance to see it again" Hermione said pulling out a pair of short short's and a red halter top.

"So are we stopping off at any of the islands today?" Ron asked curiously.

"I have an idea, ask the captain, I'm sure he will tell you" Hermione answered

"Aright then, I'm going to go get Harry and Ginny" He answered.

"Ok but remember to knock first, you don't know what they might be up to" Hermione said laughing at his disgusted face.

"Ok I didn't need that mental picture"

"Hey shut-up you that might be us tomorrow morning" His face and the tip of his ears went red.

"Ron don't be a baby" Hermione scuffed

"Alright Mione" He said, kissed her cheek and left the room.

"I'm going to find a pet name for you one of these days!"

Hermione shouted after him and heard him chuckle.

"Go right ahead" he yelled back

--------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Ginny shouted over the loud hair dryer.

"You called Miss?" Said Harry as he swung himself around the door frame.

"Well, you're awfully happy today"

"Well I get to spend the day with my two best friends and my Girlfriend on the beautiful Island of Maui"

"Wow I wonder who the girlfriend is" She said sarcastically "Anyway me and Hermione are planning on going to look around the island today, are you and Ron coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Harry said happily

""What are you on?" Ginny asked suspiciously

"Nothing" Harry said and skipped out of the room.

"Right" She said and rolled her eyes

(A/N-sorry I just felt like making Harry happy for once, he's always so depressed in the books)

---------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit, there are a lot of palm trees here!" Ron said looking out the window of their rental car which was a dark red Honda S2000.

"Yeah and I still can't believe they accepted those fake drivers' licenses that Fred and George gave you, Ron!" Ginny said grinning.

"Well I think it was wrong, do you know how many laws we are braking right now Ron???" Hermione said with a frown.

"Who cares, and you were the one that volunteered to drive little miss perfect!" Ron said smirking.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Ron, are you even paying attention to the map?" Harry asked

"Um ok, where are we?" Ron asked

Hermione laughed

"You're so thick" She said and grabbed the map out of his hands and studied it while driving one handed. "Ok well, there is an ABC store and a small mall; it's about 15 miles away"

Ron stared open mouthed at her.

"How the bloody hell can you study that stupid map and drive at the same time!" Ron finally got out. "God you must be brilliant."

"Thank-you Ron that's quite a complement coming from you" She said and rolled her eyes

---------------------------------------------------------

When they finally got to the store they started to look around and each bought a t-shirt that that had "Maui rules" and some Hawaiian flowers on it.

Then they decided to go stop off at a restrant before they needed to go back to the cruise ship. They had tomorrow on Maui as well so they decided to go to the beach for all of tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------

Hey!

O My god! I can't believe I got almost 100 reviews! THANKS 2 ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED! Christmas baking 4 every one that put in some nice reviews!!! Sorry I've temporarily gone insane. But its Christmas so every one is! By the way I've been to Maui myself a few years ago so yes I do know what it is like there!

Luv Nikki

Important Note from the author- Hey I was just wondering whether you guys wanted me to do some "Hot" scene's or should I keep it clean? I can go both ways because I've already got some of those scenes written and there not that bad, well I don't think so anyway but please tell me in the reviews what you would like!


	16. Beach & Other Things

Hey I made it to a hundred! Thanks 2 everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Also there may be a "Hot" part but I'll warn you before hand!

Ch. 16

"Hermione hurry up Harry and Ginny are probably already to the beach!" Ron yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled back

She walked into the living Room and grinned as Ron's face changed from an annoyed face to a god-help-me face.

"Holy fucking hell!"

"Ron!" Hermione said but couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips.

"Hermione, seriously you expected me to not to swear when you come out looking like that!" Ron said

Hermione was half flattered and half ready to tear his clothes off.

She chose the first because she knew they could do the other tonight

"Ron you can annoy the hell out of me sometimes and other times you just-" she couldn't find that one word

He walked over to her rapped his arms around her and kissed her.

It was a breath-taking kiss, the kind that you never want to pull away from.

He eventually pulled away being the sensible one for one of the first times.

"We should go, Harry and Ginny are probably wondering where we are" Ron whispered softly.

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and looking through her bag, making sure she had everything.

"Sunglasses: check. Towels: check. Sunscreen: check. Book (In case I get bored): check. Well I think I have everything" Hermione said

"You're bringing a book to the beach?" Ron asked almost not believing it

"Yeah, I get bored" She shrugged

Ron just rolled his eyes

"God your weird"

"Come on lets go" Hermione said and pulled him out of their suite.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Hermione were lying on the beach having a lovely time sun tanning (and reading in Hermione's case) when the boys ran up to them soaking wet, both carrying large buckets of water. The girls were facing the ground; Hermione was to into her book and Ginny had headphones on so they didn't hear Ron and Harry come up behind them.

Ron looked at Harry pointed at the bucket and then at the girls, Harry nodded and smirked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Both Hermione and Ginny said as the boy's poured water all over them.

The boys fell on the sand laughing.

"Stupid assholes" Hermione said mad

"We'll give you to the count of 3 to run" Ginny said dangerously

The boys got up and ran towards the ocean while the girls followed shortly after.

----------------------------------

This part was deleted due to author's extreme dislike of it.

--------------------------------

Hey I hope that wasn't too cheesy or to weird but I did the best I could for a first-try!

(I deleted that part because it made me sick trying to read it but in short Ron and Hermione did 'it'.

I'm currently in the re-write process so sorry if its all messed up.)

Thanks to the reviewers! And sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I've had so much homework and everything had been so hectic these last few weeks! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!

Luv Nikki


	17. My Stunning Lover

Hey! Thanks for the reviews loved all of them! BTW for the person that suggested I do more in the hot scenes, sorry but I pretty young to be doing really graphic stuff. Lol. So yeah sorry if that's what you were expecting! I can't please everyone, but I try!

Ch.17

It was the 3rd day of their trip and all of them were in the mood for some tourist attractions, in other words they were going to more beaches.

"And off to the black sand beach we go!" Ginny said, smiling.

"More driving?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes Ronald."

"Stop calling me that!" Ron wined.

"Then you stop calling me that stupid name you made for me!"

"Ok, Mione," he said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll get revenge."

-

Hermione looked for the ship's small library and just her luck there was a computer there with internet access. She sat down and typed out the address for the website she was looking for

"Pet name creator."

She typed Ron's name in the space and pressed enter.

Ronald is my  
**stunning lover**

She snickered and printed the page up.

"Oh, he's going to love this," She muttered to herself.

"Who's going to love what?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Ron's going to love this," she said and handed Harry the page.

Harry smirked then laughed

"Nice, and yes I'm sure he'll love it!"

Hermione laughed

"So how are things between you and 'Stunning lover'?"

Hermione blushed remembering last night.

"You guy's screwed didn't you!" Harry laughed.

"Yah," Hermione muttered quietly.

"Was it good?" Harry asked still laughing.

Hermione punched his arm, Harry continued laughing

"So Mr. I-know-everything, have you and Ginny done it?"

Harry stopped laughing.

"Ha ha," Hermione said dryly.

Harry then started laughing again

"You're weird," Hermione said and walked out of the room while he fell off his chair laughing.

-

Ok there is a bit of sex in this next part just to let you know!

-

Meanwhile Ron was going to ask the captain where they were going next.

He walked to the captain's room. The door was open so he assumed he could go in. Ron walked in the room and discovered that the captain was nowhere in his little living room.

Then he heard someone laughing. He walked over to a door and heard loud moaning and screaming he opened the door and soon discovered that it was the captain's bedroom.

The captain was doing 'stuff' a young waiter girl and they looked like they were having quite a good time.

He ran all the way to Hermione's and his room.

-

He found Hermione laying on her bed reading.

"O god! I'm going to have mental pictures for the rest of my life," Ron said as he ran in.

'What happened?" Hermione asked Ron.

So Ron told her and by the end she was laughing.

"Well you're just lucky he didn't see you, now that would have been awkward!" Hermione said and burst into more laughter.

"So you find this funny?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Hermione said "Oh and by the way I asked 'Waiter humper' where we were going next, earlier and he said we'll be in Oahu by noon."

"And another thing who has sex in the morning?"

"We do," Hermione answered. "Remember this morning?"

"Oh! Yeah that was good by the way! But that's different were together he was just fucking for fun."

"Fucking for fun, nice illiteration."

Ron snorted.

"Come on Mione your still thinking grammar! We're on a vacation!"

"Oh and that reminds me. Ron I got a pet name for you" she said and dug the piece of paper out of her jeans. "Here."

She gave him the paper. He scanned it.

"Stunning lover?" He said and laughed "Okay, it's better than Ronald! At least people will know I'm a good fuck."

Hermione glared at him and rolled her eyes

"Prat," She said but couldn't keep the glare on her face when he pushed her over and straddled her.

"Let me deminstrate."

-

Okay people well there isn't much Harry and Ginny in this chapter but all put some in the next chapter! Thanks 4 all the wonderful reviews! Sorry I'm just really happy the first semester is done for me! But I got exams next week which sucks but whatever. Anyway see ya R&R!

Luv Nikki


	18. Cruise Gone Wrong

Oh my god I'm so sorry I posted the bad copy! Here's the good one

Ch.18

Ron was looking out at the setting sun thinking about how they were all growing up so fast. Voldemort was coming, he knew deep down that this was just the calm before the storm. He sighed thinking about how much he wished he could somehow protect Hermione. But he knew he couldn't

Harry and Ginny were laying in their bed talking and laughing.

Suddenly they heard bang and screams. Harry immediately got up and ran to see what was going on. He told Ginny he loved her and told her he be back and to stay there.

He ran up to see what was going on but he knew it was something bad, he could feel it in his gut.

He ran up the stairs to the first deck a saw a bunch of Death Eaters making their way onto the ship and killing everyone in sight.

He ran down stairs and to Hermione and Ron's door which he banged on loudly.

Ron came to the door looking tired and scruffy.

"Quick…Ron…Death Eaters…lots of them… get Hermione…and the emergency floo powder… Then come to mine and Ginny's room… Quickly!" He got out between breaths.

Ron looked up and stared open mouthed.

"How…?"

"Just hurry!" Harry said and ran back into his and Ginny's suite.

A few seconds later Ron and Hermione were in Harry's and Ginny's room looking wide eyed and a bit scared.

"Is You-Know-Who like a stalker?" Ron asked after they have put a powerful locking charm on the room.

"This is no time for jokes Ron, we need to get out of here and fast, that locking charm is strong but won't last very long with Death Eaters about." Hermione said looking stone faced

"You brought the floo powder?" Harry asked Ron

"Yeah" Ron answered and pulled the floo powder bucket out of his pocket which was enlarged magically.

"Ok well there's a fire place here and its hooked up to the floo network so I think we'll be able to go to the Burrow"

"Ok good, lets go then" Ron said waving everyone over to the fire place.

"Ginny you go first" Harry said

"No I want to stay here with you" Ginny said looking stubborn

"Just go Ginny!" Ron said looking mad

Ginny hesently stepped into the fireplace

"Ass" She muttered under her breath but took some floo powder and called "The Burrow" anyway

After Ginny was gone both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione

"Why are you making the women go first?" Hermione demanded "Women are just as smart..." But she never finished because Ron interrupted her

"Go Hermione! You can argue about Women's right's when were all at the Burrow, safe"

"Fine" she said climbing in the fireplace and leaving in a huff to.

"You go next mate" Harry said patting Ron on the back

"But Harry" There was a loud banging noise coming from the door

Ron grabbed the floo powder and Harry they climbed into the fireplace together and were gone as soon as Harry shouted "The Burrow"

"Oh God what's taking them so long?" Hermione said pacing in front of the fire place

"Don't worry Herm they'll be back soon" Ginny said trying to comfort her friend.

The next moment there was a loud clamor as two teenage boys fell out of the fireplace.

"Hey Mione, I'm home!" Ron said with a grin at Hermione

Hermione just when over and slapped him

"DON'T YOU EVER TAKE THAT LONG AGAIN; I THOUGHT THE FUCKING DEATH EATERS HAD GOT YOU!" She shrieked

Harry almost laughed at the look on Ron's face. He looked more afraid of Hermione than any of the Death Eaters they had fought over the years, but the truth was he was a little scared too.

"And you" Hermione said, turning to look at Harry "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED GINNY MUST HAVE BEEN!"

Ginny wore a look that said, 'I wasn't THAT worried, I knew Ron would get you back in one piece but I'm not going to say anything because I don't want to get yelled at.'

"Sorry…" Harry said

"Well, I HOPE you know that you will be kissing myself and Ginny's asses for the next few days to show how SORRY you really are" Hermione said with an evil grin.

'Oh no' thought both of the boys as they stared up at the once-mad-but-now-evil looking Hermione.

Ginny was having a silent giggling fit behind Hermione.

"Um…" Ron said in a strangled whisper "What do we have to do?"

"Oh you'll find out now can you please go find your parents and tell then what happened on the cruise they'll want to alert The Order." Hermione said still grinning but the grin fading as she thought about The Order and Voldemart after them.

"Ok" Harry said patting Hermione on the shoulder and kissing Ginny on the cheek.

As soon as The Order found out about their cruise that went wrong they made Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione go back to Number 7 Grimmland Place.

"I don't understand why we have to come here!" Ron said angrily "It's just making Harry's depression even worse! And for a minute there I thought he was getting better! But NOOO Voldie had to show up and wreck everything!"

Hermione was laying on the old dusty bed watching Ron rant and rave about only God knows what.

"Ronald!" Hermione finally snapped

Ron shut-up and looked at her

"What?" He asked

"Would you please do me a favor and shut the hell up!"

Ron looked dazed for a minute but then replied

"Why should I? There's nothing else to do here."

Hermione groaned and shut her eyes

"Come over here"

He did as he was told

"What do you want?" He asked with a huff

"What do you say we have a little fun?" She said with a glint in her eye

"How do we have fun when where stuck in a bloody hell hole?"

"We sneak out" Hermione said lifting up a flier

Ron looked at it "Carnival, lots of rides and games" it had a picture of a huge wheel that Ron had never seen in his life and people were riding on it.

He lifted an eyebrow

Hermione explained what a carnival was while Ron looked at the picture.

By the time Hermione was done explaining He had a grin plastered to his face

"Sounds brilliant 'Mione" He said "Just like you" and kissed her nose affectionately.

It was Hermione's turn to lift an eyebrow but ended up laughing while Ron sat there looking hurt.

"Cheesy pickup line" She said and continued laughing

Hey people,

So do you like the direction the stories going in? Let me know. And yes I know it was sad that they had to end there cruise so soon, but it was just getting too boring and predictable. So hopefully this will be better. 

See ya.

Luv Nikki


	19. The Fair

**Wow can't believe I'm already at chapter nineteen! I think this chapter is going to be the last one, it will rap everything up. Who knows I may do a sequel! This was just about there summer it could be about 7th year! Lol. Oh this chapter has a window in it to… is it just me or do I seem to have a weird fetish for window and people jumping out of them…? Lol! Just joking. Anyway please R&R people! (Read and review for those who don't know the fan fiction lingo yet.)**

**Chapter 19**

Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting downstairs when Hermione came running down.

"So how exactly are we going to get out of here?" Harry asked (He'd just been told their plan)

"Well we have two options" Hermione said "one – we could crawl out the window of mine and Gin's room and slide down the drain pipe. Or two – we could tell them we are going out for groceries"

Ron laughed

"I vote for the one where we don't get killed by sliding down 50 feet of pipes!" He said

Harry and Ginny snickered, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but if we tell them we're going for groceries they'll make someone come with us"

"In that case why don't we try the drain pipe?" Ginny said in a soft voice

Harry grinned at her in mock-amazement "Wow Gin's smart!" He said sarcastically

Ginny hit him on the arm playfully but giggled anyway.

"Okay come on then."

So the four teens made their way up the stairs quietly and into Hermione's room.

Hermione made her way through the clothes scattered on the floor and tugged open the window

It opened.

Four heads popped out and looked down

"Uh 'Mione I don't mean to criticize your 'plan' but that's a long way down" Ron said tactfully

Hermione nodded and climbed up on the window ledge

"Hermione you are not actually going to do that!" Ron asked his eyes pleading with her to be safe

"Yes Ronald I am!" She said in a confident voice

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine but we're getting some rope and tying you up so you don't fall 50 bloody feet" Ron muttered the last bit

"Good idea!" Harry said

"For once in his life" Ginny muttered rolling her eyes.

Hermione laughed as Ron and Harry went to find some string

* * *

5 minutes later they returned with some ratty old rope they had got from the attic. 

"Huh this looks like it'll hold up anything!" Ginny said sarcastically as she tugged on the rope

"Well it's pretty sturdy" Hermione pulled at the rope herself

After they had tied it around Hermione waist and she reassured Ron for the 5th time that she would be fine they started to lower her down.

The first movement going down was fine in till the rope started to tear, it was just a little but enough to freak Ron out

Fortunately she got down safely and Ron went down then Harry and finally Ginny.

However a good 10 feet from the ground the rope started too rip some more until one tiny tread remained and Harry was watching frightened that the girl was going to fall.

Almost in slow motion she did. Harry ran over and caught her right before she hit the ground.

Thankfully she wasn't hurt so they continued on.

"Why don't we get the Kightbus?" Harry suggested

They all agreed and were soon on there way to the Fair.

* * *

Hermione grinned when she saw Ron's eyes lit up when he saw the fair grounds and all of the lights 

"That looks bloody brilliant 'Mione" Ron beamed at her. She looked down going red

"Well I guess it's cool"

Ron shook his head and lifted her chin to look him in the eye

"Your bloody brilliant" He said and kissed her softly

"We're at the Carnival grounds" Stan said smirking down at the teenagers. He had a twinkle in his eye that said he knew they were breaking some kind of rule.

They thanked him and got off on a shady corner a block away from the muggles fair.

The 4 friends held hands as they crossed the street and paid for their tickets inside the fair.

"Want to go on the twister?" Hermione asked

The other 3 looked at her confused

"It's a muggles roller coaster"

Realization dawned on Harry's face while the other two still looked confused

"Never mind you two I'll show you" She said and pulled then to the line for the 'twister'

They both stared awe-struck at the big structure

"You want us to go on a joy ride with you on THAT?" Ron asked his mouth hanging open

"Mhm" Hermione said

"Don't you 'mhm' us Hermione Granger I bloody refuse to go on that stupid contraption!"

20 minutes later

"Can we go again? Can we go again pllllleeeeaaasseeee?" Ron wined like a 4 year old

"No Ron 6 times is enough!" Hermione stated annoyed

Ron crossed his arm and pouted

Hermione started laughing

"What?" Ron demanded

"You know buddy, you look hilarious when you pout like that, and not in a good way either" Harry said snickering with Ginny

Ron grumbled a reply that sounded very much like "Fuckoff Harry"

Hermione rolled her eyes but then thought of a evil idea

"Hey guys want to know the best ride?"

The all nodded excitedly

5 minutes later

"The Fairis wheel?" Harry said dully

Hermione squealed a very un-like Hermione squeal

"I know isn't it romantic?"

Ginny grinned up at it

"It looks like fun, will you go on with me Harry?" She asked giving Harry the puppy dog eyes

"Of course Gin" Harry said but gave Hermione a death glare

"You're coming too Ron" Hermione said pretty much dragging him to the extremely short line.

So they all handed the man their ticket and got on

* * *

(A/N – I was listening to Deana Carter - We Danced Anyway it totally fits with this part I think and it's a cool song.) 

Harry and Ginny got on first

"It's so peaceful up here" Ginny commented

"Yeah" Harry said

They soon got to the top of the wheel and felt as if they were up on a cloud looking down at the people

"I love you" Harry said looking into Ginny eyes and holding onto her hand tightly "Will you marry me some day?"

Ginny smiled a happy smile as a tear escaped her eye

"Yes" Was all she answered

He smiled at her and wiped away the tear giving her a passionate kiss.

* * *

In the seats below them Hermione and Ron were now engaging in their own make-out session. 

"You know Ron I want to be with you forever' Hermione said suddenly

Ron stopped and stared in her eyes, grinning.

"Oh and I don't?" He asked

"Did you know only 10 percent of school sweethearts actually get married?"

"So what does that have to do with us?" Ron asked

"Do you want to be one of those 10 percent Ron?"

He looked into her eyes

"Look 'Mione, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with forever… you're the only girl I've ever thought of marrying so why shouldn't we be one of those 10 present?"

Hermione smiled at him

"I just wanted reassurance"

"Well I'm not going to leave you so you can throw that thought out the window right now" He said

"Seal that promise with a kiss?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why I thought you'd never ask…" He trailed of as she rapped her arms around him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I love you" He said ask she broke away only to be swept into another kiss even lovelier than the first.

* * *

Hey People, 

AHHHHHHH! I have finished my first fic! –Does demented happy dance- Lol. I'm so happpy! Was the ending cheesy? Did I totally ruin the story by making a bad ending? Tell me in you Reviews please! Okay know for the serious part… I am going to go some last author's notes and post them ASAP, that'll have the thank-you's and everything so yeah…And If no one bothers to read the authors note I'd just like to Thank everyone a bunch. (I don't balme you AN's are boring crap, lol) Even the flamers because I'm so happy! Resses Peanut butter cups for everyone! Lol. Luv yah lots everyone!

Luv Nikki

PS – For anyone who is really interested and like my story(s) you can go to www . freewebs . com /luvnikkiff (take away the spaces) and there's some cool pictures I made that go with the story and stuff… Also stuff from my other story 'Thoughts of Riley Black' (I recommend reading it if you like the MWPP (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs) era.)


	20. Thanks!

Hey,

First of all I want to thank my Beta for this story **Mrs Ronald Weasley**! http/ .) She did a great job with getting the chapters done really fast and all. She also reviewed for almost all the chapters! So another BIG thanks! I would have never completed this story with out the encouragement of all the reviewers. So a BIG thanks to them. And to anyone that reviewed lots of the chapters like…

**XD R a i D e e XD**

**Solo FLora**

**LA La LA La LA lL**

**forbiddenlight**

**Ravenshadowflame**

**AllisonHill**

**PaceyGirl4ever**

**Inuyasha lover007**

**WellAdjusted**

**Mulli21**

**Holly, **

**summergirl45, **

**TheOCisFORme**

**blu kali**

Thank you sooo much! Those where the names I saw the most but if you reviewed more than 3 times that's impressive. (Considering most of the time I don't even have time to keep up with all the stories I read) Lol. Thank you! (BTW those names aren't in any particular order)

I loved this story a lot! (It was my baby!) Lol. I look back on some of the earlier chapters I did and go WHA? Hee, it's sort of funny. Because some of the spelling errors where SO stupid. But hey, I was a beginner so you couldn't really blame me. I'm sorry to say I will not be doing a sequel for this. If you would like to look at some of my other work just press the name thingy up there with luvnikki in it. And at the risk of sounding like I'm an obsessive compulsive, THANK YOU!

Luv Nikki


End file.
